Pokemon Yellow Nuzlocke
by Wowza48
Summary: A nuzlocke that I started on an online rom. Rated T for language and violence. Prologue and epilogue (if I beat the game) will be in 3rd person. The rest will be in first person. Pokemon belongs to it's rightful creators. Jordan/Lakono belongs to me.
1. Prologue

A/N: Yes, I know I should be working/reworking my other stories, or getting ready for college, but I'm currently working on a nuzlocke right now so... yeah. I already posted the first couple of chapters on deviantart but now I'm putting it here, on fanfiction, and onto tumblr as well because I think I should. Anyway, here is a really short prologue.

Prologue

"Soul Jewel, reconnect!" Jordan shouts as a burst of light comes from him and the sapphire colored jewel he pushes into his own chest. Transforming into Lakono, prince of light, he parry's his enemy's attacks.

Heh... you're as good as they said you'd be... excellent, you'd suit my experiment quite nicely. The figure responds. Before Lakono could ask what he meant, he takes out a glowing rock of his own, and the light envelopes them both.

The feeling of falling. That is what Lakono felt at that moment. 3 voices speaks. {Nuzlocke challenge... pokemon yellow... Can only catch first pokemon you encounter in that route... If a pokemon faints, it's dead... Nickname each pokemon... Gift pokemon do not count as capture, since they are gifts... Same applies to Fossils... wipeout means trainer death.} Lakono subconsciously notes the information to memory. {Thank you for playing... please, try and survive.}

A/N: As I said, really short. The actual Nuzlocke challenge starts in the 1st chapter.

Anyway, the rules.

 _ **Pokemon Yellow Emulator Lakono run**_

 **Original Rules (aka the official nuzlocke challenge rules):**

Can only catch first pokemon you encounter in that route

If a pokemon faints, it's dead.

 **Additional Rules (aka rules added by myself):**

Try to nickname them, if you forget then try at the name rater, if and when you find him

Wipeout means trainer death.

Gift pokemon do not count as capture, since they are gifts. Same applies to Fossils.

 **Special Rule for this run (Rule for this run specifically and not other runs I might play):** Moltres, Articuno, Zapdos and Mewtwo either need to be killed or captured in order to win. (above rules still apply so pack a lot of max repels if you plan on capturing, so you don't run into other pokemon first.)

I have decided that I _won't_ capture the legendaries because it would take too much work, so the ending, assuming I make it to the ending, will _not_ be when I defeat Mewtwo (assuming I do, haven't gotten there yet).

Soo... yeah. Posting the first chapter here soon.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one

A/N: This chapter doesn't have much NPC dialogue, or Pokemon dialogue, sorry

I awoke with a grogginess. "What happened... hm?" I look around and notice several things. I am not Jordan right now, but Lakono. I am not in an outfit I own in either form. I am not in a room that is familiar to me. Last, but not least, I cannot access my powers. It is then, that everything comes rushing back to me. "A pokemon yellow nuzlocke, huh? I'm guessing that if I lose I'm stuck here... or I have to restart, since I can't die..." At least, that's what I said, but if my powers didn't work, there was a chance my curse wasn't in effect either.

I went to the computer and withdrew a potion, then I left the room. I was shocked to see my own mother sitting there, but as I waited, it appeared she was acting just like the NPC in the game. "Tch... figures." After going around town for a bit, I came to the conclusion that no one will communicate with me other than something related to the game. "Stupid NPCs..."

I walk over to the tall grass and look around. "Huh... guess I have to go INTO the grass... hopefully no pokemon bite my face off." I take a step into the grass. Then another. After the third step, do I finally hear someone call me.

'Wait!' I hear a man call. I stare at him blankly as he explains how wild pokemon jump out at people in the tall grass, and then Pikachu appears. Oak captures it and, after repeating what he said about wild pokemon appearing in the tall grass, leads me to his lab, and urges me to take the pokeball that I know contains Eevee. He also seems to have forgotten his grandsons name, so I named him 'Kino' after Kinotono, the soul jewel form of my dark self. Suddenly, everything turns grey.

"What?" I ask, surprised. Turning around, I see... Mewtwo?!

Hello, Lakono. Do you like my game board so far? Mewtwo asks in a familiar voice. After thinking for a bit, I recognize it.

"It's you, the one who dragged me here... so you took the form of mewtwo, huh?"

That is correct. And my servants have taken the form of the legendary birds. If you wish to escape, you must defeat all four of us, either by killing us, or capturing us. That is, assuming you can do so without all your pokemon dying. Don't worry, if you capture us we'll be replaced by the actual pokemon, and we ourselves will cease to be.

I narrow my eyes. Mewtwo was only available after the elite four's defeat... meaning I'd have to beat the entire game and more. I start thinking if there was a way to capture one of the legendary birds or mewtwo. "Why tell me this, and why put your own existence at risk just for a, what did you call it, experiment?"

Because, it's not everyday you get a chance to rid the world of an immortal. It responds casually, yet assumedly. I'm willing to risk my life on that chance.

Growling, I reach for Eevee... only for Mewtwo and the grey to vanish, and Kino to push me down. "Ouch..." I listen to Kino and Oak squabble for a bit, and I finally receive Pikachu, who I quickly name 'Wowza'. I quickly use the 'use potion on full hp Pikachu to increase happiness without losing the potion' thing to boost Wowza's happiness. As I try to leave, as expected, Kino challenges me. "Hopefully Eevee doesn't get a critical on us."

"Don't worry, I won't let him." Was the response... wait, a response?

"You can talk?" I exclaim, to which he nods.

"Yes, all your pokemon will talk while you are here." Wowza responded before trading blows of tackles and thundershocks. After the victory, I went home where 'mother' healed Wowza. I shiver as I note how real she looked... as if she was really here, and not dea- I cut my line of thinking off with a scowl and leave the building, not planning on returning. I head up route 1, and encounter a couple of Ratatata, which annoys me, because now I can't capture anything in route one since I didn't have pokeballs yet. Giving me more irritation was that when I defeated the wild pokemon, they died, but I didn't throw a fit because not only would that not do anything to get me out of here or to bring them back, but because that is exactly what _**he**_ wanted me to do. After receiving a potion from the man in route 1, and getting Oaks parcel, I heal Wowza at the pokemon center and head to give Oak his parcel.

It was only after he opened it did I remember that the parcel contained pokeballs, which caused an angry scowl to appear on my face. After a conversation about how collecting data on all the pokemon was Oak's dream, receiving the pokedex and that Kino would tell his sister not to give me a town map. This, of course, causes me to leave town without the map, forgetting that if I were to ask her I would of still received it, and I wouldn't remember until AFTER I got to pewter... but I'm getting ahead of myself.

I trained Wowza on route 1, bought some pokeballs, potions, and TEN antidotes, plus finding another potion, I go to catch some pokemon. Using Wowza to weaken them, I captured Fist the Mankey on route 22 using 2 pokeballs, Wind the Pidgey on route 2 and BeFree the Caterpie in Viridian Forest with 1 pokeball each. Healing them at the pokemon center when needed, I train them up a bit until they all gained at least 1 level, and that Fist and Wowza were both level 8. Then, after healing them once more, I challenged Kino at Route 22, Wowza quickly dispatching with the Sperrow and Fist taking care of the Eevee, surprisingly well despite not having a fighting type move yet.

After breaking up an argument between Wind and Fist, I decide to move towards the forest, stopping at the Pokemon center for a bit. I push through several wild pokemon with ease, and find a pokeball. Then, the fight with the Lass. Her pokemon were cute but powerful, and Fist barely survived, with 1 hp. I start heading to the pokemon center, worried, only for a Pidgioto to appear. It hit Wowza with a few powerful gusts before it finally went down, and Wowza was badly injured. I rush to the pokemon center, and manage to get there without another wild pokemon appearing.

Glad that my pokemon were okay now, and that none of them were dead, I start training at route 22 again, until Befree evolved into Metapod. They all stopped talking for now, focusing on getting stronger so they can survive. I try getting through the forest again, with Wowza and Wind taking care of the bug catchers and the wild pidgeys, and have Befree take on the wild caterpies and metapods. I notice that I haven't seen and Weedle, and frown because it means I bought 10 antidotes for nothing. Notting that the trainer tips at the very end of the forest says 'If you want to avoid battles, don't go into the grass', I chuckle at the irony. "Yes, put it here at the end of the forest, when 50 other people have already told me this." I mutter with a sarcastic smirk.

I exit, and frown, noticing that I am just at a different part of route 2, meaning I can't get any more pokemon. "Dang it." Heading to the pokemon center, I finally remember that I don't have a town map, thus after healing my pokemon, I go ALL the way back to Pallet town, and all the way back to Pewter. And there were still no Weedles, thus my antidotes were useless. Needless to say, I was infuriated.

Checkpoint!

Current Team: Wowza (Pikachu Level 10), Wind (Pidgey Level 11), BeFree (Butterfree Level 10), Fist (Mankey Level 9), (empty), (empty)

Pokemon in the computer: (empty)

List of casualties: (empty)

Failed to capture: Rattatata (Route 1)


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I stop of at the pokemon center in Pewter for the night, and heal my pokemon. A nearby Jigglypuff makes them fall asleep when they got too rowdy. When day came, I left and decided to look around.

'Hey! Do you know what I'm doing?' A strange gardener asks. 'I'm spraying my plants with repel to keep pokemon away.' I walk away from him while Wowza makes faces at him. 'There's no serious pokemon trainers around here.' Another person says as I pass them. 'Their all Bug Catchers, but Pewter Gym Leader Brock is totally into it!.'

I frown a bit and try to see if I can go ahead a bit to catch another pokemon, but first I get blindsided by someone who likes museums too much, 'Did you check the museum? Really, you really have to go. It's right here, you have to pay to get in but it's worth it. See you around.' Then I got grabbed by some strange kid who has a vanishing act. 'Your a trainer, right? Brock's looking for new challengers! Follow me! IF you have the right stuff, go take on Brock!' Right before he turns, he blinks in and out of existence, then he walks away and vanishes from sight... and there wasn't even an exit where he was walking.

"How strange..." Befree comments, eyes staring at where the strange kid was.

"Yeah... people certainly like dragging others in Pewter." Wowza says, not realizing humans normally do not do that. Sighing, I walk away from the gym and talk to a girl that was nearby, who said something about Clefairy coming from the moon because they appeared after the moon stone did. "Woah, that's so cool! Do you think we can have one on our team?" Wowza asks me. While I doubt it, due to their rarity, I tell him that it's possible, if fate is on our side.

As I enter the gym, I notice that Kino's name was already on the victory statue. "Tch. How bothersome." I state, but before I could do anything else... another stupid NPC!

'I can tell you have what it takes to become a pokemon champ.' I ignore the rest of what he says except 'Ground type' and 'Pikachu would be useless', which angers me, so I push past him... only for the following conversation to happen between me and a JR trainer.

'Stop right there kid!' He says smugly.

I respond with a bored "I'm older than you."

'Your lightyears away from facing Brock!' He counters, as if unaware lightyears wasn't a type of distance.

"Actually he's right there, about 5 or 6 steps in front of me." I gesture towards the Rock type gym leader. He ignores me and sends out his Diglet and Sandshrew, Befree taking them down with a few confusions, but gets down to half health.

'Darn, lightyears isn't time.' He mutters angrily as he loses.

"I already knew that. Prince of light and all." I reply smugly, even though I know he'll ignore me.

'It measures distance!'

"Again, I knew that." I say annoyed, knowing the NPC can't hear me.

'Your pretty hot, but not as hot as Brock.'

"I'm going to ignore that comment."

As I walk towards Brock, I notice something. Instead of his eyes being closed... they were open... and glowing. "So... he's possessed by Mewtwo, huh? Looks like I'm in for a tough fight." I murmur, and move out of the way as his Onix and Geodude attack me directly. "Damn it! Fist, low kick, go now!" The Mankey takes out the Geodude no problem, but the Onix gets really annoying with his bind. Fist wins, but barely.

Brock blinks a bit and seems back to normal. "Huh? I-I'm free... thank you for freeing me. As thanks, I will give you this Boulder Badge, and the TM for Bide. Also, a warning. The other gym leaders and league members have also been possessed. Head to Cerulean, you can get there through the ca- ca- cave..." He seems to strain himself when he said cave, and then... his face goes blank.

"Wait, what do you mean by the others have been possessed? Why did you stutter? Brock? BROCK!" I try shaking him, but it's no use, he's returned to being an NPC, so I can't get any more information out of him. Taking a detor at the pokemon center, I push through all the trainers on route 3, catching another Mankey, which I call Paw. Stopping off at the pokemon center at route 4, buying a Magikarp as a gift to myself for a job well done in defeating Brock, and popping into Mt. Moon to catch a Zubat, I start a training regimen. After a few days of training, I hear that team rocket is in Mt. Moon.

"Team Rocket? Tch, looks like we need to train harder then." I murmur, as my pokemon give me confused looks. "Team Rocket are a group of pokemon trainers that are bad, and steal and kidnap other people's pokemon to use for their own personal gain."

"Well then, I'll make sure I can kick their butts!" Fist shouts, causing Paw to smack him.

"We'll do our best." Befree says gently, to which my other pokemon nod. Seeing determination in their eyes, we train even harder for another few days, in both the first floor of Mt. Moon and Route 3, stopping only to heal, eat or sleep at the pokemon center at Route 4... at least, that was the plan. But... "Hydro!" I chase the Magikarp all around Mt. Moon's first floor, fighting all the trainers there in order to protect it, grabbing items as I move along. It then falls down one of the ladders and I chase it to the bottom floor... only to be challenged by a Team Rocket Grunt...

'We're doing a big job here!' The grunt exclaims as he sends his pokemon to attack me, angering me immensely. Wowza48 takes down the Zubat quickly, and the Ekans falls to BeFree's confusion attack. I grab a nearby TM and start to leave.

Checkpoint!

Current Team: Wowza (Pikachu Level 15), Hydro (Magikarp Level 12), BeFree (Butterfree Level 15), Fist (Mankey Level 19), Paw (Mankey Level 14), Fang (Zubat Level 14)

Pokemon in the computer: Wind (Pidgeotto Level 20)

List of casualties: (empty)

Failed to capture: Rattatata (Route 1)


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Wowza, Fang, and Fist are all panting tiredly by the time I finally snatched Hydro back into his pokeball. We had to fight our way through a bunch of wild pokemon, and team rocket. "... Well, at least we are close to the exit, and therefore, a pokemon center." I murmur, taking a few steps forward before a stereotypical nerd appeared. "Wow... such stereotype." I murmur darkly, ignoring his rant as I pick up the dome fossil, Befree taking out his pokemon. The nerd runs away crying with his helix fossil.

"Sheesh..." Walking towards the exit once more, Jesse and James appear. "Oh great, the trio... Befree, use confusion! Paw, low kick!" The Butterfree and the Mankey follow their orders, and in minutes an unconscious Koffing, Ekans and Meowth are on the ground.

'A brat, beat us?' They ask. "Yes, yes I did." Was the smug response.

'Team Rocket, blasting off at the speed of light' The rockets vanished moments after that. "You know, they were pretty tough..." Befree comments, struggling to fly due to wounds. "I'll take you to the pokemon center. We should train more, though." The pokemon, at least, the ones I trusted to be outside of their pokeballs, tiredly agree.

Leaving the cave, I avoided the grass as much as I could on route 4 and got to the pokemon center. The moment they were healed, I headed back to Route 4 and caught a Spearow, which I named Spear. Heading back to Cerulean, I checked the houses. "What are you looking for?" Wowza asked, confused. "This is Pokemon Yellow. You can get all 3 of the usual Kanto starters as gifts, you just have to find them at a certain point. I'm looking for Bulbasaur." Wowza nods and sniffs the air a bit. "I think I smell a bunch of grass types in there." He gestures to a house with his tail.

Shrugging, I enter the building. Inside was indeed a bunch of grass types- including the Bulbasaur! Wowza bounces up to it happily and tries to chat with it. All he got was a blank stare. "Oi, why won't you talk to me?" He waves his paw in front of the grass type's face. I talk to the only human in the room. "I'd like to take the Bulbasaur, yes." The girl gives me the Bulbasaur, who I quickly name Vee. Vee blinks and looks around. "Huh...?"

"Alright, you can speak now!" Wowza cheers. "Look, I'll help you level up, since it's a water type gym, okay? Let's go!" He leads the Bulbasaur to the gym. I shake my head, following them, but at a much slower rate. "Seriously, how can they be so fast...?" By the time I get there, Vee's exp had increased, and a very electrocuted Horsea was on the ground. Wowza was smacked into a wall by a Sheilder, but he eventually knocked the shell pokemon out as well. "Wowza, go to the pokemon center, come back when you are healed." The rat pokemon nods and within a few minutes, a fully healed Pikachu re-enters the gym, ready for the next fight.

He quickly disposes of the Jr Trainer's Goldeen with little trouble. Misty turns her head over to us and smirks. 'Are you ready, sweetie?' She asks in a demented, possessed voice. My eyebrow twitches. "Go to hell."

The possessed girl chuckles as she sends out her Staryu. Now that isn't very nice... Water gun! Her pokemon sends it's attack. Wowza jumps over it and blasts it with a thundershock, getting tackled in return. He hits it with a few more shocks, knocking it out. Starmie, kill him, now! BUBBLEBEAM! The possessed water trainer shouts, her Starmie blasting the water attack into Wowza. The mouse pokemon his hit directly, and struggles to stand. "Thunder wave! Thundershock!" The Pikachu shouts, sending both the status and offensive attacks at the water type. A few more attacks, and the purple pokemon was down. Panting, Wowza leans on Vee for support.

The water gym leader blinks. 'A-ah... thanks for your help... the next gym is against Lt. Surge, be careful. His Raichu is powerful, it's at level 28. At your current level, you can't beat him, so please train hard...' She says, giving over the badge. She then regains a blank look.

I shake my head. "And Mewtwo, the one responsible for this whole mess, is level 70. I already know that I need to train my pokemon up more." Sighing, I carry Wowza to the pokemon center before heading to the bridge. When Kino showed up, I ignored his words and waited for him to send out his pokemon. I point at them. "Wowza, take the Spearow. Vee, take the Sandshrew. Fist, the Rattatata and the Eevee are yours." I stand back and watch the carnage. Vee and Wowza became a bit worse for wear, but Fist took his opponents out without getting hit. 'Hey, take it easy, you won already!' Kino shouts, annoyed. As I walk back to the pokemon center, I overhear him say something about 'Bill', the one who created the pokemon storage system in Kanto. "... Bill, huh?"

Upon entering the pokemon center, I overhear even more people talk about Bill. "Okay, I get it, that's where I need to go." I murmur. Going over the the box, I get the team I plan on taking to fight those of nugget bridge. I head back to the bridge, Fang and Fist already out. Wowza sits on my head, watching.

The first opponent was a Bug catcher, with a Caterpie and a Weedle. I let Fang deal with them as I send Fist on ahead. In just a few minutes, Fang defeated the two bug types, and I step forward, seeing the remaining 4 trainers already beaten, along with a very weakened Fist. If I had to guess, he only had 3 hp remaining, from the looks of him, so I returned him to his pokeball before stepping off at the other side of the bridge. 'Congratulations!' Is the first thing I hear. Turning my head, I see a Team Rocket grunt. Letting him give me the gold nugget and blab about Team Rocket, I shake my head and tell him to buzz off. He didn't appear to like that, but he was an NPC and there was no 'yes or no' box, so it really didn't matter what I said since he was going to respond the same way.

Getting annoyed, I have Fang drain both of his pokemon of their blood while I get into a fist fight with the guy. Upon seeing his pokemon defeated, and receiving a black eye, he continues to try to convert me. 'With your ability, you could become a top leader in team rocket!' My response, of course, is knocking him down and kicking his ass.

Moving ahead to route 24, I return Fang to his pokeball and send out Wind and Befree, heading to some nearby bushes on the other side of the water to try to catch something. Of course, I end up fighting a trainer first, Befree blasting confusions at an Ekans and Wind bashing heads with a Rattatata. While they defeated the boy scout wannabe's pokemon and got money, I encountered an Oddish with Wowza. I was soon walking back towards the bridge, Onion the Oddish already in the box. Of course, I notice a Charmander standing next to their trainer. "..." 30 minutes later, I had my pokemon healed up, and Flare in my team. Catching a Venonat at route 25, I head to and from the pokemon center as I battle my way through every trainer in route 25. I know this because I double checked.

Finally reaching Bill's house, I notice... a strange clefairy like thing that claims to be Bill. Wowza hops off and sniffs him, confused. "Hey, Lakono, what's with this guy...?" I remain silent, and when Bill asked me to help, I said no. Fist tapped the button instead, causing me to send him an annoyed look.

Out of the machine comes Bill, completely human again. The 6 pokemon I had with me all exclaimed surprise, but I ignored them as I got the S.S. Anne Ticket and was forced to look at the three first gen Eeveelutions. I couldn't complete the pokedex anyway, so why even try? Sure, there were items from the aides, but isn't that pokemon you've caught? Really wish I had the exp share though. It would make things so much easier. I eventually escape back to the pokemon center, but upon leaving I notice something different. There was a house with an officer in front of it, but the officer wasn't in front of the door. It was then I remembered that's where I needed to go to get to the next town.

Entering the house, I notice that the place is a mess. Asking around, it turned out Team Rocket had stolen the TM for dig. Shrugging, I go through the hole in the wall, walking right into the Rocket Grunt- wait, he was standing there the entire time? Why didn't the officer- oh, right. NPCs. I forgot. By the time I finished my internal rant, Befree had already taken out the Machop and poisoned the Drowzee. The Drowzee then made Befree fall asleep, so I switched to Fang, who fell asleep, so I switched to Fist, who knocked Drowzee out before he could do anything else.

"That was really annoying..." I murmur, returning all my pokemon as the Rocket grunt gave me the TM and ran away. Heading back inside, I go to give the man his TM back, however...

'I figure what's lost is lost! I've decided to teach Diglett how to dig without a TM.' The man says cheerfully, causing me to face fault. "... I... hate... NPCs..." Heading to route 5, I catch Puff the Jigglypuff before heading to the pokemon center to wake up Fang and Befree, and switch out for a new team.

Checkpoint!

Current Team: Wowza (Pikachu Level 20), Paw (Mankey Level 15), Vee (Bulbasaur Level 15), Flare (Charmander Level 13), Fist (Mankey Level 22), Puff (Jigglypuff Level 5)

Pokemon in the computer: Wind (Pidgiotto Level 20), Spear (Spearow Level 12), Onion (Oddish Level 12), Fang (Zubat Level 15), Mothy (Venonat Level 13), Hydro (Magikarp Level 15), BeFree (Butterfree Level 19)

List of casualties: (empty)

Failed to capture: Rattatata (Route 1)


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Ooooooh, what's that?" Vee asks, gesturing to the Daycare center with some vines, which we pass.

"It's called the daycare center, it's where one would go to breed pokemon in the later generations. However, it's pretty much pointless in generation one as I can train you guys myself." I reply, heading inside a building... and getting knocked back by a guard. "Ow! What was that for?" Fist and Paw both get into attacking positions, the Mankeys fully ready to attack the _completely worthless_ npc.

'You can't go through. The road is closed.' I twitch at that, but instead of speaking, I simply take the underground path. Stepping into Route 6, I toss a pokeball into rustling grass, and smirk as I hear the 'clink' of a caught pokemon.

"What'd you get this time?" Wowza climbs onto my shoulder as a section for 'Abra' appears onto my Pokedex. "An Abra, huh? Are those fun to be around?"

"Not particularly. They supposedly sleep a lot, however they evolve into a pretty strong pokemon called Alakazam, although it can only evolve into Alakazam by trading it as a Kadabra, which is pretty powerful in and of itself." I say as a Pidgey flies over only to be shocked to death by Wowza. Puff waddles a bit off only to be spotted by a bug trainer, who sends out his pokemon. "... Flare, Vee, go save Puff before he gets himself killed." I pause again. "... wait, wasn't Puff a girl earlier, what's going on?"

Wowza looks at me while Flare spams ember agains a Weedle that spams poison sting and a Caterpie that spams tackle, and Vee does a leech seed tackle combo to put a second Weedle out of commission. "Well, to put it bluntly, we really don't have genders, given the fact it's generation one and all. So any of us could 'genderflip' at any time." I ponder this before nodding, taking my team back to the Pokemon center and training a bit before coming back, a few 'mon switched around.

With Momo leading the party and switching out at the start of each battle as to give him experience points, I go to fight my way through the remaining trainers... not quite successfully.

Befree traded blows with a wrap obsessed Weepingbell and Fist against a Cubone, both pokemon owned by a couple of idiots in love with each other. Wowza ended up dodging a super sonic only to be poisoned by a Butterfree before returning fire with a paralyzing thundershock, followed by a finishing one. Giving one of my _finally_ **useful** antidotes to the electric mouse, we run into a trainer with... 3 pidgeys.

'Me? Well, okay! Let's play!' The trainer states, sending out her pokemon.

"I don't want to play, you are annoying!" I shout at the NPC as wowza is pelted by gusts, sand attacks and quick attacks, returning fire in the form of his own thundershocks and quick attacks, ending the battle barely clinging on. I have Momo use teleport before I heal at pokemon center. Once more I trek back to route 6... only to be reminded once more how I hate NPCs.

'Huh? You want to talk to me?' Such a pointless question from such a pointless obstacle... wait, what? My line of thinking has apparently become rather... violent since I entered this world. I should do something about that.

"No, I don't. But since you are a useless NPC, I don't really have a choice but to fight you now." I reply even though I know it to be useless, given the fact NPCs don't reply to me, so I simply let Wowza kill his pokemon, a Spearow and a Raticate, with a thundershock each, but not before they hit him with a fury attack and a hyper fang respectively, making him look just as bad as before. According to the HP reader on the pokedex, he was at 4 hp... just like the last fight. "Huh... for that to happen twice is a bit..." I trail off, teleporting back to the pokemon center once more to heal my pokemon.

Checkpoint!

Current Team: Wowza (Pikachu Level 21), Hydro (Magikarp Level 15), BeFree (Butterfree Level 19), Momo (Abra Level 13), Fang (Zubat Level 16), Fist (Mankey Level 22)

Pokemon in the computer: Wind (Pidgiotto Level 20), Spear (Spearow Level 12), Onion (Oddish Level 12), Mothy (Venonat Level 13), Paw (Mankey Level 15), Vee (Bulbasaur Level 15), Flare (Charmander Level 13), Puff (Jigglypuff Level 5)

List of casualties: (empty)

Failed to capture: Rattatata (Route 1)

A/N: A somewhat short chapter this time around. Keep watching... reading... whatever...


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Alright, time to check houses for free stuff because that's how pokemon games work." I say to myself, Wowza just raising an eyebrow at me... Anyway, I proceed to get both an old rod and a bike voucher- meaning I can get a bike for free. Nice. But first I should get some pokeballs and super potions at the mart in case I need them, and while I'm at it check out the nearby route and cave, gaining Claw the Pidgey and Mole the Diglett.

Trekking all the way back to Cerulean, I gain a bike, which, with Wowza on my back, I ride all the way back to Vermillion and route 6, to fight the trainers there. Fist ends up being wrapped up by a Youngster's Ekans, but beat it with two low kicks and a karate chop. Wowza takes down a Gambler's Horsea and Poliwag with a few thundershocks each. Battling a few wild pokemon on the way back to the pokemon center, Momo finally evolves from an Abra to a Kadabra.

The rest of them were tough and I had to keep going back to the pokemon center due to a bunch of close calls, such as when a Sandshrew got Vee down to 3 hp, or when an Oddish paralyzed Flare, but the teamwork of the newly evolved Momo, Fist, Wowza, Vee, Mole and Flare took down the fire, ground, poison, grass and electric type pokemon that the remaining trainers had.

Once the last trainer was defeated, I sighed, looking around the pokemon center. "... that was too hard. We aren't strong enough..." I say to myself. "Not even to beat Surge, let alone Mewtwo. I need to get _everyone_ up to speed, not just a select few, especially since this is a nuzlocke, and they are capable of dying..." I really just didn't want to try to train them up 40 levels trying to catch up to the leveling curve. Placing a reluctant Wowza back into his pokeball and into the PC, I start to rearrange my team. Heading to diglett's cave, I prepare myself for who knows how many trips to and from here and the pokemon center, as well as the nearby routes, I'll have to take in order to bring my pokemon up to snuff... I know I'll also put a lot of pressure on Flare, since I _need_ a fire type powerhouse with flamethrower as soon as possible... I just hope I don't go _too_ hard on my pokemon, and lose them... or myself.

Checkpoint! (Listing all pokemon at levels prior to the montage, not where they are after)

Pokemon I own: Wowza (Pikachu Level 22), Fist (Mankey Level 24), Wind (Pidgiotto Level 20), Spear (Spearow Level 12), Onion (Oddish Level 12), Mothy (Venonat Level 13), Paw (Mankey Level 15), Vee (Bulbasaur Level 16), Flare (Charmander Level 15), Puff (Jigglypuff Level 6), Claw (Pidgey Level 18), Mole (Diglett Level 16), Hydro (Magikarp Level 15), BeFree (Butterfree Level 19), Momo (Kadabra Level 18), Fang (Zubat Level 16)

List of casualties: (empty)

Failed to capture: Rattatata (Route 1)

A/N: Short, but that was less because of the outline and more because I didn't want to type out the entirety of each battle. Too repetitive.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A smirk is on my face as I step out of the pokemon center with Wowza, Onion, Momo, Fist, Mole and Flare with me. Every single one of my pokemon were at least 5 levels stronger than they were when we started training, and Flare did the largest increase of everyone, going from a level 15 Charmander to a level 39 Charizard. I would of stopped at level 38 Charmeleon, but he really hated getting hurt by digs from diglett cave, so I helped him evolve into his final form.

He was not the first, nor the only to evolve. Claw evolved into a Pigiotto like Wind was, Fist evolved into a Primape and was now level 29, and Hydro had _finally_ become a Gyarados. Spear and Vee _almost_ evolved, but I didn't let them for the reason that I didn't wish to evolve them at that time, just as I didn't let Flare evolve until he learned flamethrower.

I had researched what I could from the pokemon books at my disposal, as well as the information at hand from the PC and Pokedex to figure out exactly what moves the pokemon I had learned, what order they learned them, and around the level that they had the ability to know them. As such, I took notes of when to allow each of my pokemon to evolve. It _would_ of been easier had I been able to get an everstone, but...

 _ ***FLASHBACK***_

"Lessee... a book about stones... Everstone! Yes! Everstones are stones that allow one to level up pokemon without the pokemon evolving... however, there has yet to be everstones found in the Kanto... region..." I blink slowly... Then I swore my vision turned red. When I came to, the pokemon center was nothing more than a crater...

 _ ***END FLASHBACK***_

And that's how I learned that if I destroy things, such as buildings, or even the NPCs, they will just regenerate if I leave and come back. Which was good, because I didn't want to go all the way back to Cerulean every time I wanted to heal my pokemon while in Vermillion. Anyway, I enter the SS Anne, not really listening to what the random staff members say as I walk up to the deck. I don't know, something about swordmaster captains teaching cut and a waiter saying he was awesome at his job or something.

"No I'm not sea sick, and yes there are more than 100 pokemon. In fact, in this gen, there is 151. No I don't want to jig." I reply needlessly to the sailors, even though they don't hear me as they are NPCs.

"You do realize they can't hear you, right?" Momo asks, using confusions to take out two Machop and a Tentacool while Onion absorbs the life out of a Shellder.

"I'm fully aware. I'm just trying to keep myself sane." Was my reply to the question, to which the psychic type nods as I return both pokemon, Wowza just lazily sitting on my head. Heading back down a floor, my eye twitches at a french greeting in a familiar voice. "Kino you aren't french... and if you have 40 different pokemon how come you only have.. 4 on you?" I was a bit too close to him when I checked how many pokemon he had on him as when he sent out his Spearow, Momo popped out and teleported me away to prevent me from getting hit.

As Momo takes care of the flying type, Flare bursts out of his pokeball and rages on Kino's Rattata, Sandshrew and Eevee, taking a few hits back but it only made his own stronger. "Of course I've been raising and training them." I answer Kino's response of 'taking it easy' on me and 'at least you are raising your pokemon' comments. "This is a nuzlocke. If I let them faint, they _**die**_ and I'm not letting them die." Kino once more proves to be an insensitive jerk when he speaks about the captain. "Just a seasick old man? And you didn't help him you moron? Just like with Bill? Fuck you Kino."

I enter the captain's room and... yeah, he is seasick. I rub his back and he gives me the cut HM, which I then teach to Onion. Searching through the rest of the boat and fighting all the trainers, I find a rare candy, a max either, a great ball, TM08, a max Potion, a regular either, and TM44. Heading back through Diglett's cave, I also get the Flash HM, which I end up teaching to Puff later, and the old amber fossil from Pewter Museum. Depositing any currently unneeded items into the PC and healing my team, I enter the Gym.

"LT. Surge, the lightening american... but isn't Kanto in Japan?" I murmur, staying just out of reach of the trainers as I search the trashcans and break the code in minutes... only to go up to each trainer and fight them anyway, Mole taking out all the Magmites and Voltorbs out with dig... while I mock the trainers. "No place for kids? Are you sure? Because you look like one." Mole takes out his Magnemite with one dig. "Why would I care that you are a lightweight? Or good with electricity?" Mole uses dig on his team of voltorb. "You worked under Surge in the army? With him as your direct commanding officer? How... boring." Mole uses dig to total his team too. I felt MUCH better after mocking all three NPC trainers... only for my mood to be ruined by a possessed gym leader.

'Ten-hut! Welcome the Vermilion City Gym! Would you look at that, a pint size challenger. HAHAHA! You've got big and brassy nerves to take me on with your puny power. A Pokemon battle is war! I'll show you, civilian! I'll shock you into surrender!' And then, you'll DIE, IMMORTAL! He sends out his Raichu, which uses thunderbolt. Mole... brushes off the attack with his electricity immunity via his ground typing just uses dig again. I win with pathetic ease.

Grabbing the badge and TM from the now NPC again Surge, I leave the gym... only to run into Officer Jenny. 'You have the thunder badge!?' I ignore the rest of what she says until she asks if I would like to 'take good care of it', being the squirtle she was complaining about every time I past her during my training montage, to which my answer was yes, naming the Squirtle 'Cannon' and go back to Cerulean. I withdraw 5 pokeballs from the PC, grab TM 19 from near Bill's house take on all the trainers in Route 10 with Momo and catching a male Nidoran named Point before healing at a Pokemon Center and rearrange my team. With that, I finally enter Rock Tunnel.

Checkpoint! (Listing all pokemon I have)

Pokemon I own: Wowza (Pikachu Level 27), Fist (Primeape Level 29), Wind (Pidgiotto Level 25), Spear (Spearow Level 20), Onion (Oddish Level 20), Mothy (Venonat Level 20), Paw (Mankey Level 20), Vee (Bulbasaur Level 20), Flare (Charizard Level 39), Puff (Jigglypuff Level 20), Claw (Pidgey Level 23), Mole (Diglett Level 26), Hydro (Gyrados Level 20), BeFree (Butterfree Level 24), Momo (Kadabra Level 34), Fang (Zubat Level 21), Cannon (Squirtle Level 10), Point (Nidoran(M) Level 18)

List of casualties: (empty)

Failed to capture: Rattatata (Route 1)


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"FLASH!" The entire cave brightens up from Puff using flash, causing a Machop to appear- and that was how Muscle the Machop was caught. Continuing on, I run into several trainers and go up and down ladders. As for how those went...

'Pokemon fight! Ready, GO!' The pokemaniac shouts. "What no, I'm not ready!" Momo defeats the cubone in one hit and the slowpoke in two. "... never mind." 'I draw pokemon when I'm at home.' Momo beats the slopoke with two confusion. 'I don't often come here but I will fight you.' Momo beats the Oddish and Bulbasaur with confusion. 'Do you know about costume players?' Beats charmander with confusion from Momo, beat Cubone with 3 absorb from Onion, onion evolves into Gloom. 'Hit me with your best shot!' Psybeam from Momo cuts his Machop and Onix in half down the middle. 'Fired away! 'My pokemon techniques will leave you crying.' Momo kills his pokemon with a well placed critical hitting confusion.

As you can see, there is a pattern of Momo using confusions and Onion using absorb... until Momo ran out of confusions and had to switch to psybeam. However, that doesn't stop the flow at all.'You have a pokedex? I want one too!' Onion and Puff knock out the pokemaniac's 3 slowpoke.

"No, I won't give you my pokedex, leave me alone! Sheesh, I better not have to come back here..."

"I feel the need to remind you that NPCs don't react much..." Wowza states, but I ignore him as I climb up the ladder... only to be yelled at by more NPCs! 'Eek! Don't try anything funny in the dark!' 'You have Pokemon! Let's start!' 'I came this far for Pokemon!' Momo takes them all out with psybeams galore, as well as the pokemon of the trainers outside of rock tunnel once we leave. 'I'm feeling a bit faint from all this hiking.' 'Haha-hahahaha-hahahah! Ha-haha! Not laughing! Ha-Hay fever! Haha-ha-CHOO!' 'I feel bloated on mountain air!' 'Hi kid, want to see my pokemon? Oh no! My Pokemon! I don't like you for beating me!'

Healing my pokemon at the pokemon center and withdrawing all the pokeballs I have in the pc, I go to the mart, exchanging 12 pokeballs for 2 great balls. With this, I head into pokemon tower. Fist, Flare and Momo are on guard, and Wowza is shivering, Befree searching around for ghosts... but instead we find...

'Hey Lakono, what brings you here? Your pokemon don't look dead! I can at least make them faint! Let's go pal!' Sighing, I look at my rival. "I do not like the look on your face Kino..." I murmur, sending Wowza to deal with Fearow with a thunderbolt and a quick attack, then the Shellder with another thunderbolt, then Fist to deal with the Vulpix, Sandshrew and Eevee with some low kicks and karate chops. 'What? You stinker! I took it easy on you too!' 'How's your pokedex coming along pal? I just caught a cubone! I can't find a grown up marowak yet! I doubt their are any left! Well, I better get going! I got a lot to accomplish pal! Smell ya later!'

"... that was creepy..." I leave the pokemon tower without seeing any wild pokemon as I had yet to go far enough up, since according to the channeler I would of needed a silph scope to go further. I let Fist lead my way through the next route, route 8, taking out Clefairys, Nidorans, Grimers, Meoths, Rattatata, Growlithe, Koffing, amongst others. While he was having fun doing that, I caught Rika the Abra in the patch of grass between the fence and two trees, and after heading through the underground path, I also catch Whisker the Rattata before heading into Celedon.

"... it's filled with rocket grunts... great..." Searching all over I find a secret path and enter a building through a back doorway. Heading up all the staircases, I find and take Eve the eevee off the table, find a pp up and a coin case. I gather up all the loose coins and after a... few losses, I try my hand at a gamble I haven't lost at in this world thus far... pokemon battling.

It starts off well enough, Fist taking out two Bellsprout with karate chops... then Befree gets sleep powdered and constantly wrapped by another one. The sight of one of my first pokemon nearly die... it was enraging. "... Everyone return... Flare... slaughter them!" I watch as he destroys the place, smirking darkly. I was so focused on that I didn't even notice Erika wasn't possessed by Mewtwo. I rip the badge from the NPC's hand and leave the ruined gym. It would be back by the time I heal up at the pokemon center anyway. I take a detour back to the game corner and trash the Rocket Grunt there before heading to heal my team, and switch around some of my pokemon and bagged items. Looks like I'm taking the fight to the next level, so I better bring my best.

Checkpoint! (Listing all pokemon I have)

Pokemon I own: Wowza (Pikachu Level 27), Fist (Primeape Level 33), Wind (Pidgiotto Level 25), Spear (Spearow Level 20), Onion (Oddish Level 20), Mothy (Venonat Level 20), Paw (Mankey Level 20), Vee (Bulbasaur Level 20), Flare (Charizard Level 41), Puff (Jigglypuff Level 20), Claw (Pidgey Level 23), Mole (Diglett Level 26), Hydro (Gyrados Level 20), BeFree (Butterfree Level 24), Momo (Kadabra Level 38), Fang (Zubat Level 21), Cannon (Squirtle Level 10), Point (Nidoran(M) Level 18), Muscle (Machop Level 17), Rika (Abra Level 15), Whisker (Rattata Level 20), Eve (Eevee Level 25)

List of casualties: (empty)

Failed to capture: Rattatata (Route 1)


End file.
